Apa yang salah?
by Ex-NekoSavior
Summary: Aku selalu menuruti mereka, lalu apa yang salah ketika aku mengatakan keinginanku? GrimxIchi


Dia tidak pernah berkata 'tidak' kepada orang tuanya. Dia juga selalu menurut kepada orang tuanya. Dia tidak pernah melawan mereka, bahkan ketika itu bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Dia selalu menggangguk dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya. Karena dirinya terkadang sadar, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah ada didunia ini jika mereka tidak memberikan kehidupan padanya.

Dia tidak pernah membenci apa itu yang dikatakan _—__cinta_.

Kata kedua orang tuanya, cinta yang dia inginkan itu salah.

Karena cinta itu hanya untuk pasangan lelaki dan wanita… bukan untuk lelaki dan lelaki…

Kata kedua orang tuanya itu salah dan itu tidak boleh terjadi. Orang tuanya tidak setuju —_menatap jijik_ pada pemuda didepannya, —_disamping dia duduk._ Dengan segala cara akhirnya hari itu orang tuanya mencaci pemuda disampingnya. Mencaci dengan segala macam, _"Kau virus! Kau meracuni anak kami! Dasar __—__gay menjijikan."_ Begitu kata mereka.

—_Gay_

Apakah salah?

Apakah salah ketika kamu mencintai orang selain lawan jenismu? Apakah salah ketika kamu membela orang yang kamu cintai? Apakah salah?!

Coba katakan!

Bagian mana aku tidak menurut permintaan kalian? Mengapa kalian begitu egois? Aku… aku bahkan selalu menurut ketika kalian menyuruhku untuk member kalian seorang cucu. Aku bahkan harus merelakan perasaanku sendiri demi keegoisan kalian.

Apa itu salah ketika aku mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan?

Aku… aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Dan kalian mencaciku dan dia. Kalian tau rasanya?

—_Sakit! Seperti dihujam seribu panah dalam satu Detik!_

OoO

Satu bulan setelah aku menceritakan bahwa aku mencintai pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu, aku menatap nanar melihat jendela kamarku. Hari ini aku merenung di kamarku. Kedua orang tuaku mengunciku di kamar ini. Aku tidak lebih seperti seonggok daging dihadapan mereka. Yang tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan apapun.

Perasaanku bercampur aduk ketika membaca lagi headline Koran pagi itu. Tanganku gemetar. Mataku terlihat sembab. Sudah 3 hari ini aku mencoba untuk kembali menjadi aku yang biasanya. Tapi gagal… aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana aku bisa menjadi diriku yang biasanya. Kutatap nanar Koran di tanganku.

—_Remuk…_

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang kamu sukai telah pergi dari dunia ini dengan cara bunuh diri… —_Suicide…_ dengan headline bertuliskan, '_Aktor Kurosaki Ichigo meninggal dunia: Diduga bunuh diri karena putus cinta'._

Apa yang kau rasakan?

Aku tak berani menyebutnya…

OoO

Pagi itu aku terdiam. Menatap lemah foto Ichigo yang tersenyum sambil memelukku. Mataku sembab, kepalaku pusing…

—_Ah…_

Mungkin obat itu telah berkerja sekarang.

Aku rasakan hidungku mengeluarkan cairan merah. Dadaku sesak. Kepalaku sakit dan kupingku berdenging. Nafasku tercekat.

Terima kasih atas obat-obatan yang orang-orang itu berikan kepadaku. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana aku menelan botol demi botol obat-obatan yang tidak aku ketahui jenisnya. Mereka bila itu hanya untuk _depresi_ dan untuk _menenangkan otot_.

Mereka bohong… obat-obatan itu sengaja dirancang khusus untuk memicu terjadinya amnesia.

—_Ichigo_…

Masih teringat jelas di ingatanku bagaimana wajah Ichigo yang menatapku tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak mengingat dia. Tidak terbesit sedikitpun kalau aku pernah mengenalnya. Tubuhnya kaku dan dia menangis. Ia menjerit dan memakiku:

"—_Kau sama saja dengan mereka, Jeagerjaques. Kau dan mereka hanya senang memanfaatkanku. Fuck you, Grimmjow… I'll never see you again!"_ Katanya lalu pergi berlari menjauh dari kami.

Ichigo…

Nama itu tiba-tiba menjadi candu ketika ingatanku perlahan mulai berkumpul kembali. Dan mereka… —_kedua orang tuaku_… mengunciku di kamar ini, —_penjara ini._

Samar-samar aku lihat bayangan orange… Tunggu… Ichigo?

"I… chi…"

"_ssttt… Tenanglah, Grimmjow."_ Pemuda itu menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"M… aaf…" kataku menatapnya. Tangannya membelai rambutku pelan.

"_Tidurlah… Grimmjow… Setelah ini tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu…"_

Aku menurutinya. Perlahan kegelapan menguasaiku. Terakhir aku rasakan seperti ada yang menahan di tenggorokanku. Darahkah?

Aku tidak perduli! Aku tidak perduli lagi! Aku hanya ingin Ichi… Ichi-ku!

Perlahan aku rasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhku. Rasanya sangat berat. Sakit. Dan setelahnya Semuanya terasa ringan.

…

…

"_Ne~ Grimmjow… Okaeri…"_

= = = _**FIN = = =**_

_**Disclaimer: BLEACH**_

_**Pairing: GrimxIchi**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Note: All reserved by BLEACH mangaka. I just have this story :p**_

_**Author: Ex-NekoSavior**_

_**=== Catatan Kaki ===**_

Fuak! Apa ini!

HUAKAKAKAKAKAK!

Nee~ saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada seseorang yang membuat inspirasi untuk mengetik lagi *slap*

Walau sangat singkat, tapi ini untuk pemanasan buat kedepannya *bows*

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menjadi reviewer atau yang menjadi silent reader *bows*

Thanks… see you next story!~


End file.
